


Friendship, Then More

by The_Gay_Way



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Way/pseuds/The_Gay_Way
Summary: On Draco Malfoy's 17th birthday, he goes through a change and shows his Veela genes. I'm sorry I'm really bad at descriptions, please read it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 13





	1. Arrival

Hey guys! I know you want to get to the story so I'll keep this short. This is not like other Drarry Veela stories. For several reasons. The first and biggest reason is that there are no mates or mating urges in this, they get together themselves. The second is that there is no sexual anything in this piece, just innocent smol beans that are completely oblivious. My third reason is not that big but I decided to add it; Harry is still a regular wizard (Though still a very famous and powerful one), he did not undergo any changes himself. Only Draco. And 4th and finally, Draco is not the Veela prince in this story, he is the only one of his species. Hope you enjoy!

Oh! P.S. There is no Voldemort in this story, he was killed the first time. Lucius is a good father to Draco but is not mentioned much in this story. Harry's parents are alive, and Dudley is still as bratty as ever.

P.P.S I can't remember If Hermione is a Prefect 7th year, but she isn't a Prefect in this story. And Draco, Pansy, and Blaise are Hufflepuffs.

Narrator's POV

Draco Malfoy was not doing well. Sweat rolled down his back and into his eyes, his skin was pale and sickly, and his cries of pain could be heard on the first floor from his room on the third.

And as the boy suffered, his parents did too.

His father sat in the large armchair next to the blazing wood fire, reading the day's newspaper. While on the outside he looked cool and collected, on the inside he was panicking. And Draco's mother looked almost as sickly as her son as she paced the length of the room again and again. Her footsteps and Draco's screams were the only things interrupting the otherwise silent room.

Narcissa and Lucius had known that this would happen and had spoken to their son about this change only days ago. They had warned him against the many side effects of this inevitable transformation, and informed him of his Veela heritage. His grandmother of 7 generations before was a veela, causing all the females of his bloodline to take on Veela traits. But when he was merely six years old, the family of three was approached by a seer who had beheld a vision about the boy as they passed her tent in town. She spoke raspily as she warned them about Draco's unusual genes. 

"On Draco's 17th anniversary of birth, he shall undergo a transformation of untold greatness, creating his own race! He will be the very first!" She nearly screeched. The young Malfoy had looked to his father and asked, "What does she mean Papa?" But his father had stayed quiet as he ushered his wife and child away from the screaming scryer. Draco had forgotten shortly after and his father never told him what the seer meant until Draco neared his 17th birthday. And as the prophetess foretold, the day came that he would be the only one of his kind.

Several Hours Later

When Draco's body finally stopped shuddering and the pain receded, he felt... stronger somehow, like his bones were firmer... sturdier. He stretched his legs over the side of his bed, and slowly stood up. He didn't remember being this tall. 

He stumbled to his bathroom and looked into his gold framed mirror. His hair was longer and shinier. The light sparkled and danced around his head, giving a halo effect. His cheekbones and chin were sharper and his face much less round. His vision had even gotten better, as he had had horrible eyesight and wore contacts due to his hatred of glasses. 

And glasses made him think of Potter, and Potter made him think of school and school made him think of... 'How am I going to explain this,' he looked down at himself, 'to Pansy and Blaise?'

He had promised his family that he wouldn't tell anyone about this, but Pansy and Blaise were his only friends, and he was scared to lose them. 'It's okay, they'll understand.' He thought, and once again looked in the mirror. He stared at his reflection until he felt his shoulders start to burn.

He flexed his back, but the pain only got worse. He fell to his knees and opened his mouth in a silent scream as the skin of his back was ripped open from underneath. Blood splattered and tears rolled down his face. And when the pain retreated, his back felt incredibly heavy. He looked back and saw.... feathers. He had grown..... wings....? His looked then to the place the the feathers became fewer and farther apart, and saw that the skin around the base of each wing was completely healed. 

They were massive. He gathered that from his sudden growth spurt that he was about 6 feet tall. His wings together seem to cover twice that. (And he would soon learn that they were.)

He was in shock as he shuffled down stairs, to the den where his parents waited. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see the small spiderwebs in the corners of the ceiling, and the wilting leaves of his mother's fern 45 feet away. He could see everything. And because he was so occupied with the room before him, he didn't see his parents gaping, until his mother came and touch his right wing.

He spun around and hid his wings behind him, and then upon realizing who was there, he straightened and apologized. "I'm sorry Mother." He mumbled, looking down at his bare feet.

He started as he felt arms carefully wrap around his waist, "It's okay Draco. I'm so proud of you." He hugged his mother back, and apparently his wings were feeling very happy too, as they covered up his mother in a fluffy hug as well.

"Draco?" She called out to him.

"Oh shi- I'll get you out mom!" He tried prying them off of her with his hands, but when that didn't work he realized he would need to lift them with his back. He strained but they didn't move. He was grunting and groaning when his mother started giggling. 

"Mom! It's not funny!" He whined, which only made her laugh harder. He strained again and lifted them off of his mother's body, releasing her.... But he could not control them past that. They bent and fluttered, until he willed them to close... And they did, snapping inwards, throwing him several feet forward.

Finally his parents both lost it, hanging on to each other while they cackled. Draco pouted in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor, watching his parents laugh. When they stopped, Draco got up, and they gathered into a group hug. And as they did, he noticed that he could see over the top of his father's head. He then gloated for several hours about being the tallest in the family.

They then had a discussion about the wings, and why he had them. No Veela had ever had wings before. Granted, he was the only male Veela ever created, so maybe he had some quirks. Yeah, that was it! He had always been a little quirky, maybe that had projected into his DNA and then this change.

He and his family sat together in their sitting room and talked about nothing and everything. They even ask what the transformation was for Draco. Around 10:30 though, Draco decided to go to bed, so he kissed his mother goodnight, waved to his father, and left to his room upstairs. 

The Next Day

Draco's mind was swimming with whatchamacallits (Look it up, it's a real word!) and he could not get his brain to stop. The full fledge of his transformation had hit him hard. He had WINGS.

He sat in his bed for hours thinking and thinking, until he came to the conclusion that he needed to learn how to use them. He needed to learn how to fly.

He ate breakfast with his mother and father, making small talk and then explaining what he planned to do that day. They agreed that it would be wise to know how to use his wings.

He went outside, without fear of being seen, as he mansions on this street were far and few between. He spent the morning of that day practicing opening them, stretching them, and then closing them.... and it was a very good thing that with his evolution he gained strength, for the feathery objects piercing out from his shoulder blades were bafflingly weighty. The first two or three attempts to lift them did nothing, but it slowly became easier, until it was almost effortless. 

That was when he decided to have a go at flying.

He looked over at the large hill on their property and set out on foot towards it. When he reached the top, he stared down at the land far below. He gathered his courage, opened his wings, and dove.

He nearly crashed into the ground. He realized as soon as he leapt off that he still didn't have full control over the wings. He tried flapping them, without much luck. He thought he was going to die, until something just.... clicked. He opened his wings to there full 12 foot wingspan. They caught the wind and slowed him down, until he gave a mighty flap, and was shooting upwards.

When he realized that he could fly he hollered, and went racing around in the air. His parents heard his whooping, and calling, and rushed outside to see there son airborne, majestic and sublime. They cheered for him and watched as he made countless loop-dee-loops, and fancy tricks. When they went inside, Draco decided to fly over the dense forest near the Malfoy land.

He flew and flew, until dark. Told his parents about the feeling of the air around his wings, blowing into his face, and the wind whistling in his ears. And when it was time for sleep, he went to bed felt truly free.

(And so no one is confused later, only people he trusts and wants to see his wings can, though they still take up space, and if someone were to touch the accidentally, they could feel them.)

6 Days Later

Narrator's POV

Today was the day, the 1st of many days of Hogwarts schooling, Sorting Day, and a day of great excitement and nervousness. And Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. They packed their things and situated their pets in their cages for the ride, and when it was time to leave, they left to Platform 9 3/4, then waved to their mothers and fathers as the train departed the station.

Harry's POV

When my mom and dad were no longer in view, I turned to the people I shared the train cabin with, and smiled. There was Ginny, her girlfriend Luna, Seamus and his boyfriend Dean, and Hermione. And as I looked at them, I felt a pang of sadness. Why isn't there anybody for me? I shook my head, that's stupid, I don't need love to be happy!

(Warning: Slight Linny, Deamus, Pansmione, Blon - Blaise x Ron- Basically, everyone is gay!!! Yay!!!)

"Are you alright Harry?" Said Hermione. "Oh! Nothing Mione. Just thinking." I respond. "By the way, where is Ron?" I ask. She didn't respond, only shaking her head and smirking. I ignore that, whatever it means, and start talking to Luna and Ginny, though it still remains on my mind.

Meanwhile

Draco's POV

They're all staring at me. Every single female I have passed so far has stared at me as I went, and a few I suspected of drooling. 'I don't know how to turn this off.' I thought, alarmed. 'Is this how my last year at Hogwarts is going to be? Hiding from the female population at school? Praying they leave me be? Oh jeez.' I chew on my nails, and watch as they grew back. 'What the hell?' I thought. 

I pondered my situation. 'Girls stare at me in awe. No good, I'm gay. Okay, I heal almost instantly. That's cool I guess. And I can regrow my fingernails. ....Yay ....I am so screwed.'

I finally arrived to the cabin that Pansy, Blaise and I always shared, every year without fail. I opened the door to find an extra guest sitting next to Blaise. It was.... Weasley.

"What is he doing here?" I ask Blaise. "Well," he says, "Me and Ron are dating." I crumpled over holding my stomach like I had been punched, and said, "H-How long?" Still hunched over.

"Ummm.... Since halfway through last year." Says Weasl- Ron. I throw up n my mouth a little. "I'm gonna have to start calling him by his first name, aren't I?" I ask Blaise. "Yep." He responds.

"Ok, ok, I can do this. I can do this." I say to myself. "So, how are you R-Ron." It feels so wrong. But if this is what I need to do to keep Blaise as my friend, I'll do it. For him. I'll leave them alone and let them be their nasty loving couple selves. Then I slowly turn to Pansy who I forgot until this moment, and fully expecting her to be staring at me.

But she isn't. And that put an idea in my head, and a grin on my face. I chuckled, and she finally looked up from the spellbook she was studying. "What?" She asked. "Nothing," I reply, "Except the fact that I just figured you out." She looks confused, and questions, "Figured me out how?"

"I know that you," He emphasizes, "Are either in a relationship, or gay." And at that she turns bright red. "N-No! No, I'm not!" She cries. "Which?" I respond. "E-either!" She counters. 

"Okay." I say, letting it show on my face that I do not believe her one bit. She continues to read her spellbook, but her red color does not fade the entire ride to Hogwarts. Once we get there we are greeted by the thestrals pulling the carriage. We can see them because my goldfish died while Pansy and Blaise were over at my house. We pet the one pulling our carriage of choice and then climb inside.

Sadly, Weasley joins us. NO! Ron. Ron joins us. Still feels wrong. 

Pansy, Blaise, and I watch the Sorting Ceremony from our place at the Hufflepuff House table, and then follow our Prefect to the kitchens where we go down to the basement to go to sleep. 

We go to our room, and get our stuff set where we want it, then get in bed. We say goodnight to each other, and then I close my eyes, falling asleep to Blaise's familiar snoring.


	2. Crushes

Draco's POV

I opened my eyes and stared up at the canopy covering my stunningly white bed. I reached out to grab the sheer curtains surrounding where I slept, and pulled them back to let the light in. I cast a tempos spell. It was 6:21 a.m.

I slipped my bare legs out of the sheets, and straightened the long button down shirt that I wore instead of traditional sleepwear. 

I softly padded around the Hufflepuff dorm to the restroom, to find Pansy, wrapped in blankets, sleeping on the bathroom floor. I nudged her with the tip of my foot and watched as she slowly woke up.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. She groaned as she stretched.  
"I forgot how loudly Blaise snored after being away from him for so long." She said. I agreed, and smiled at her still being wrapped up like a burrito on the ground. 

When she moved out of the way of the showers, I strolled over, undressed and jumped inside the steaming glass case.

Narrator's POV

Once he was done, he woke Blaise and Pansy, who had fallen asleep again. He cast another tempos, and saw it was 7:04 a.m. It was almost time for breakfast. 

He watched, grinning, as Blaise and Pansy scrambled around like mice.

Once they were finish getting ready, they strode down to the Great Hall, sat down at the Hufflepuff table, and started heaping food onto their plates.

"Hey Draco. Potter is staring at you." Said Blaise. He looked around to the Gryffindor House table, and saw many people, including Potter, watching him. 

At he turned, most spun back around, giggling and blushing, but Potter continued gaping at him. He glared and turned back around. But when he felt a tap on his shoulder he swiveled his head and scowled. 

The small 3rd year Ravenclaw looked down at the floor as his face flushed before nearly screaming; "WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!?" Draco stopped glowering, as a look of confusion and surprise filled his face.

Everyone was now looking at the Ravenclaw and at Draco, waiting for his response.

He then had the sudden urge to look over at Potter. He did, and saw the Golden Boy, Saint Potter, looking at the 3rd year in front of Draco with pure, unadulterated loathing. He was very confused. But he had to deal with one problem at a time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept your invitation." Said Draco, smiling softly. There was silence, and then, screams erupted, people fainted, and just generally caused chaos. 

"What!? What did I do!?" Yelled the boy to his two friends. "I'm guessing dude," said Blaise, "that you are just too hot for them to handle." The blonde stopped what he was doing, and stared at the other boy in clear bewilderment. Before he could respond, both Pansy and Blaise erupted into laughter. Draco growled and got out of his seat, and started to leave. 

He got nearly a fourth of the way to the large double doors of the Great Hall, before the people started swarming him, asking him out. He just continued forward, ignoring them all. Once he was out, he proceeded to the Astrology Tower. He stopped there to take a breather before classes started.

"Geez, what a fantastic first day." He said, looking to the sky. "Yeah, seems like you're not having the greatest morning." Says a mysterious voice behind him.

Harry's POV

7:30 a.m

As I walk into the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, I see that familiar flaxen head of hair. 'Malfoy.' I think. But..... he looks..... different. Taller, stronger, and god.... so much hotter. 

'What!? Malfoy is not hot!' I scream in my mind. Yep. I'm going crazy. This is it, I'm dying. Goodbye world..... 

"Harry!" Yelled Ron, in my ear. "Gaah! What the hell Ron!?" I yelled back.

"We called your name at least 100 hundred times, mate." He said, rolling his eyes. 

"Anyway," said Hermione, "We wanted to see if you wanted to go to the library after breakfast?"

"I can't I have Quidditch..... prac....tice." At that exact moment was when Malfoy turned around to face Harry's direction, and Harry's mouth started watering. 

Malfoy was knock-out gorgeous. His hair was like spun silk, eyes like a cloudy day, lips as plump and perfect as Harry had ever seen. God, he wanted those lips on his.

He could not lead his eyes away from Malfoy the whole way to the Gryffindor House table, nor when they sat down. And continued to stare at the back of the other boys head. 

As he watched Malfoy, he saw his shoulders tense, and his head turn in my direction, then his beautiful gray eyes locked onto mine. 

We studied each other for what seemed both an eternity and only a short moment, until Malfoy glared and turn back around in his seat. Acute disappointment pooled in my stomach, and I relentlessly gazed at Malfoy hoping he would give me a second chance.

Then a small boy, a third year it seemed, stood from the Ravenclaw table and hurried over to Malfoy ignoring his glare and shrieking; "WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!?" I hated this kid. Absolutely LOATHED him. I glared at him, hoping it would burn a hole in his head. But alas, it didn't.

I was so preoccupied give this kid a nice new cavity in the side of his face, I nearly didn't catch Malfoy's glance over to me before he answered. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your invitation." And gave the sweetest smile I had ever seen on Malfoy's face.

I believe that I melted into a pile of goo. But at the same time, I felt envious. What has that little kid ever done to deserve that smile from Draco? Why not me?

My attention was drawn to Draco leaving the Great Hall. And I was set on following him. I NEEDED to talk to him. If I did not, I might implode.

I trailed him up the Astrology Tower and watched him sit down, and take a deep breath. The sun was just right in the sky and the breeze was just strong enough to pick his hair up.

He resembled an angel.

"Geez, what a fantastic first day." He said, looking to the sky. I gathered my courage to respond, and put my confident demeanor in place.

"Yeah, seems like you're not having the greatest morning." I say. 

Draco's POV

"What are you doing here Potter!?" I say. I see something flash in his eyes, but it is too fleeting to tell what the emotion is. 

"I want to talk to you." My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. "The Great Harry Potter, Prince of Gryffindor, wants to talk to me? I say, sarcastically shocked.

"Yes Draco, I want to talk to you." Says Potter. 'Wait- DRACO!? Since when have I been DRACO to POTTER!?' I scream in my head. 

I was sent reeling. My mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out when the name change occured. "Draco?" Said Har-Potter. Just because he decides to call my by my first name do not mean I call him by his.

"Draco are you okay?"

"No Potter, I am NOT o-kay," I say enunciating the syllables. "Why the bloody hell have you decided we are on a first name basis!?" 

"Well," Says Potter. "I wanted to start over. To erase our past history, and become friends." I gasped at him before laughing in his face.

"You do remember Potter, that we could have been in first year." I remind him.

"I didn't take your hand, Draco, because you were a part to me. But now I was wrong. I should have become your friend, and then we could have avoided this rivalry. I apologise for all that I have done, and sincerely wish to befriend you." 

I think for a moment. What do I get from Potter if we become friends? I laugh at myself, and start wondering why the Sorting Hat did not place me in Slytherin. I'm always thinking about what I gain from others. And for Potter, I can only think of one thing I get out of this friendship. 

Him.

I have always fancied Potter. Always wondered if he thought of me. Always wished he did. And so I've made my decision.

"Okay Potter." I say hands on my hips. "I accept your apology, and approve of your wish to be friends with me." I watch as Potter starts to smile. "However!" I say. "There will be some rules!"

I watch as the boy a few feet rom me becomes wary of my conditions.

"First! You will pretend this never happened. We never had this conversation. Second; We will still be enemies in public, and shall only be... friendly when we are in private settings. Third....." I paused.

"Third...?" Prompted Harry. 

"Third; You will never tell anyone about what you are about to see."

Narrator's POV

And with one thought, and a flash of golden light, Draco stood there, wings spread wide. With one Harry Potter standing across from him, staring in amazement, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Ans as he stared and stuttered, Draco slouched down where he was standing, rubbing his arm, and blushing in embarrassment

When Harry started trying to talk, all that came out was a high pitched noise. 

Draco just stood there, uncomfortable, feeling like a prize cow being judged.

"Sto-stop staring Potter!" Says Draco, blushing harder, before covering his face with his hands.

"H-How is...? What...? Why can...?" Harry stutters, fumbling over his words.

"What are you?" He questions.

Draco straightens and glares at the person across from him. "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I am human, though I happen to have Veela DNA, making me the only male Veela in the world. But I am still me." He says.

When Harry composes himself from the blow of those words, he says; " I am sorry, Draco, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was, what happened?" He asks. 

Draco looks up at his question, and says; " We found out what I was when I was only 6 years old. An old seer told my family that I would go through a 'transformation of untold greatness.'"

"My Grandmother of 7 generations before me was a Veela, and so I became what I am now." He explains to Harry.

Harry stands still and quiet for a long time before exploding and saying; "Draco! That's amazing!!! I'm so happy for you!!!"

Draco stands there, baffled. "You- you are?" He says. "Draco, of course I am!!!"

Draco blushes hard and stutters out a response. "T-thank y-you Pot- Harry." When he said the other boy's name, he blushed harder and looked away.

At this point, Harry is blushing too and thinking about how cute Draco looks. He wants to share his thoughts, but of course he couldn't, he still remembers the prickly personality of the other boy, though he has changed.

"Sooo...." Says Harry, trying to break the awkward atmosphere, when the sound of the bell ringing pierced it instead. The boys felt two very different emotions, one felt immense relief while the other felt vast disappointment. 

They quickly rushed down the stairs of the Astrology Tower and into the halls. The flow of people was heavy but Draco and Harry went through very easily with the people around them splitting and staring at the both of them.

They barely make it to class in time, and walk in right as Professor Remus Lupin, is starting his lesson. He excuses them and allows them to be marked present instead of tardy.

They find their seats and sit quickly and quietly, not wanting to disrupt the professor or the rest of the students in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. They listen, learn different spells, and practice them against the other students in pairs.

Then, about 5 minutes before the end of class, Professor Lupin says; "Students! I have an announcement! Next week is the start of our new subject, Dark Arts and Their Creatures! I hope you have the book I assigned you last year! And students, this next project I have created for you, is done in pairs!!!" He smiled.

Sounds of misery and of excitement are hears all around the classroom. 

"And," Remus said, grinning ear to ear. "I am assigning partners!!!"

This time, only groans are heard.

Draco Malfoy tunes out all the names being called out that are not his, and only focuses when he hear his name.

"Draco Malfoy and.......

Harry Potter."

Thank you for reading! Another chapter will be out soon, along with other stories, so if you like what I write be sure to follow me!!!  
Chao!!!


End file.
